Sweet Release
by I'll never
Summary: Ruka had always thought that Kaname was the only one for her. But when Kain opens her eyes, will it be the start of a new love, or the realization of a terrible mistake? KainxRuka oneshot.


**this is my first Vampire Knight fanfic. it's KainxRuka, so haters, if you dont like that couple, I suggest you navigate away from this page. but ohhh they are just such a cute couple! haha, so without any further to do, I present to you:**

**SWEET RELEASE**

**a- BG**

**c- HM**

**

* * *

  
**

S W E E T R E L E A S E

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

Ruka made her way through the dim hallway, her luminous eyes glowing in the darkness. Classes were over, and she was just heading out to the dorms. Old pictures of previous night class students hung on the gothic walls, and an ornate carpet stretched out across the sleek, red maplewood floors. A strip of moonlight streamed in from a nearby window, and she paused there momentarily before passing. Looking out of the window, she saw the two figures of her dear Kaname and that Yuuki girl talking to each other. Her eyes narrowed into slits. Who did that stupid girl think she was? Oh, Kaname-sama. My Kaname-sama. Ruka's heart ached for him; she couldn't bear to see that foolish girl within spotting distance of him. She yearned to be with the illustrious pureblood, longed for those secretive eyes and seductive smile. Everything about him was majestic and mysteriously sexy. She put her hand upon the cold window pane and miserably stared out of it, watching as Kaname pulled Yuuki into his chest and gracefully laid his hand atop her head. It was sickening. Ruka's face twisted and her stomach churned loathsomely. That girl was distasteful; she was nothing. And yet on the other hand, Ruka was beautiful; a noble vampire.

As the hatred and confusion built up inside Ruka, the door in which she had entered from creaked open unexpectedly. The wild Akatsuki Kain stepped in, also on his way to the dorms. His books hung loosely in the crook of his arm, his other hand jammed into a pocket. Ruka abruptly spun around, erasing all the pain from her face.

"Ruka?" The orange-haired vampire broke the awkward silence.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she frowned, asking as if she didn't already know.

"Well, I was just heading to the dorms," he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her, adding sarcastically, "if it's alright with her royal Highness."

"Ugh," Ruka stomped her foot irritatedly, "get out of my sight." She told him, avoiding the piercing orange eyes.

Kain had come to the wrong place at the wrong time, and she was in a pissy mood. He now walked closer, approaching Ruka as she stood frozen by the window. Her eyes shifted to see if Kaname and Yuuki were still there, outside, wrapped in lover's embrace. To her dismay, they were. Damn it, she'd hear no end of this from Kain. Once he was only about a foot away from her, he proceeded to glance out of the window, wondering what or whom Ruka had been spying on. She squeezed her eyes shut as Kain's chest closed in and he craned his neck closer to the window, squinting. She didn't want to see the pitying expression on his face. And then she waited. Waited for 'how-desperate-are-you' sigh or a 'you're-so-pathetic' chuckle escape from his lips.

Surprisingly, none came. Instead, to her shock, Ruka felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Her eyes flew open, bewildered. Was Kain playing with her? Or perhaps he was thirsting for blood? She struggled to be free of his hold, but it was no use. He was too strong. She looked up at him weakly in defeat. His face was serious. "Ruka . . . are you hurt?" he asked.

When was the last time somebody had asked her that?

The last time somebody had cared?

And now, looking at him, really looking at him, she realized his astonishing beauty for the first time. His stone chest, slim jaw and moody eyes. Why had she not ever noticed him before? Was she so blinded by her love for Kaname that she had never took time to notice her surroundings? There was something about him that wasn't there before. This was Akatsuki Kain. The same Akatsuki Kain who hung around Hanabusa Aidou, the same Akatsuki Kain who served under Kaname, the same Akatsuki Kain who she'd known throughout all of her school years. She suddenly flew into a rage and started pounding on Kain's chest. "What is that girl to Kaname-sama?! What does she have that I don't?!" she yelled, holding back burning tears. She trembled in his steady arms, distraught and overcome with jealousy. "It's not fair... It's not fair..." she repeated over and over again, her voice cracking each time. She eventually broke, and let herself cry.

The whole time, Kain didn't utter a word. He just embraced her, endured her pounding fists, her head-throbbing complaints and heart-breaking sobs. He didn't silence her, nor did he criticize her. He just stood still, listened quietly, and held her. Soon enough, her crying dissolved and faded away. She let go of her lusts for Kaname only for a while and let herself melt away in a brief but sweet release.

* * *

**review y'all,**

**thanks**


End file.
